Vengeance à l'italienne
by hello96
Summary: La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid. Quand Fransceca revient à Poudlard après trois ans d'absence. La jeune femme se souvient parfaitement de ses anciens tortionnaires. t elle a bien prévu de se venger. A l'italienne bien sûr. Mais avec classe, subtilité et avec humour bien sûr. Préparez vous, Fransceca Di Reign arrive pour le meilleur et le pire. Enfin surtout le pire.


_**~ Chapitre 1 ~**_

 _" Se moquer d'une italienne, c'est ce mettre tous les italiens à dos "_

\- Magnifica, Magnifica, une dernière photo et c'est finito tesoro !

Fransceca tourna une dernière fois sur elle-même. La robe de mariée dont elle était vêtue voltigea. Son visage aux traits si fins fixait l'objectif. Sa longue chevelure noire tombait en cascade aux creux de ses reins. Certains mèches caressèrent son dos laissé à nus par le dos-nu de sa robe. Elle attrapa vivement le bas de sa robe en souriant en pleine dent face à Florio, le photographe du shooting. Après le dernier flash et le dernier commentaire élogieux de son ami, la jeune femme s'inclina légèrement pour remercier l'équipe de son travail. Pendant que les assistants, stylistes et autres courraient dans tous les sens. Un portant des robes de mariées signées Julian, l'autre rangeant les instruments de Florio dans une malle. Cela faisait deux ans que la jeune adolescente de dix sept ans était dans le monde artistique mais cela la surprenait toujours. Cette façon de toujours être présent. A chercher la photo parfaite pour faire la une. Ici pour le prochain numéro du Vogue Magique édition spécial mariage. Fransceca avança jusqu'à sa loge magique. Qui se résumait à des paravents imprimés fleurs magiques. Simple mais chic. Elle fit doucement glisser sa robe sur le sol avant de la ranger d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle enfila un kimono en soir noir qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse.

\- Duchesse Fransceca, _couina une petite voix derrière elle._

L'interpellé se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Eddy, son elfe de maison. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Il se tenait devant elle tout en se tordant les mains. Elle haussa les sourcils avant d'avaler une première gorgée de jus de pomme. Les moldues savaient créer de ces choses savoureuses. Fransceca lui en proposa une gorgée qui refusa d'un signe de négation de la tête.

\- C'est monsieur qui m'envoie. Afin de vous convaincre au sujet de Poudlard mademoiselle la Duchesse.

La jeune femme se retourna en jurant dans sa barbe. Bon sang, il n'allait pas lui casser les oreilles encore longtemps avec ça. Elle avait dit niete, nada. Poudlard c'était du passé. Le passé était le passé et il était temps pour elle d'aller en avant sans regarder les fantômes dans son armoire.

\- Allez dans une école où j'ai passé trois ans d'horreur. Moqueries sur mon poids, sur ma tête, sur mon bégaiements ou encore sur mes origines de née-moldue qui sont au passage complétement fausse ? Me noyer au près d'une centaine d'impogrite anglais ? Pas spécialement envie non.

\- Mais mais ... _bégaya Eddy_

\- Et surtout pour y passer ma septième année. Je vois pas l'intérêt d'y retourner alors que j'ai du la quitter au milieu de ma troisième année ? Qu'en pense mama ?

Le jeune elfe de maison faillit s'étouffer au souvenir de la marâtre espagnol. Ce qui fit rigoler la jeune mannequin :

\- _Fabricio, tu veux renvoyer mon unique fille espèce de Cono ? Auprès de ces hijos dellas putas ? Veux-tu que je te montres de quoi ce chauffe une mama espagnole en colère ? imita sa fille avec un accent espagnol prononcé._

Bon elle vous épargnera vos oreilles chastes de la suite. Entre un père italien pur source et une mère espagnol à 100 %. On pourrait dire que les disputes étaient enflammées ... autant que leurs réconciliations. Dios dio pensa t'elle en secouant la tête. Ces moments de réconciliation, elle et ses frères faisaient en sorte de ne pas se trouver près de leur chambre. Où même dans l'espace résidentiel où ils habitaient. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet.

\- Mais messire a été très clair, maîtresse vo vous devez terminer votre scolarité au sein de Poudlard ou sinon ..

La jeune femme ne prêtait pas spécialement à la fin de la phrase ? Que pouvait il bien la menacer ? De lui couper les vivres ? Mmhhh mauvais pioche. En effet, avec ses activités de mannequin ainsi que ses débuts d'actrice en Italie elle pouvait très bien sortir toute seule.

\- De vous faire arrêter toutes vos activités jusqu'à vos dix-neuf madame.

\- Que t'a dis el viejo ? _hurla la jeune duchesse._

\- Altrimenti si smesso di funzionare*. Voila ce qu'il a dit.

En Italie, contrairement à nos amis anglais la majorité des jeunes sorciers avaient été fixé à dix-neuf ans et non dix-sept. Fransceca était sur les rotules et c'était pour le dire. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuil. Puis avala une autre gorgée de jus de pomme le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans et demie qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Ancienne gryffondor, timide, potelé, bégayante et pas très féminine. Elle serra les poings. Dans sa jeunesse, elle n'était pas celle qu'elle était maintenant. Trois ans d'humiliations, d'injures et de coup bas. Surtout de la part des serpendants. Quand sa meilleure amie lui avait tourné le dos pourquoi elle aurait du en supporter plus ? Elle avait fini par tout avouer dans une lettre à sa mama qui l'avait retiré illico du collège anglais. Grâce à toute la volonté de son mari, de ses enfants et de sa famille elle n'avait pas fait de scandale. Touchez à un membre de sa famille surtout son mari et encore plus ses enfants ... Et Carmen Carlenta Di Reign, deuxième héritière du trône royal sorciers D'Espagne est aussi pire qu'une harpie. A vos risques et périls.

Alors pourquoi une héritière espagnol et la fille du célèbre politicien italien Fabricio Di Marquis avait été harcelé par les verts malgré son statut social ? Elle soupira. Tout simplement parce que étant complexée par son physique, elle bégayait fortement ou se murait dans le silence. Face a ces réactions, les serpents de poudlard l'avaient catalogué comme une " sang de bourbes dénué d'intelligence. Cependant grâce à cette expérience elle s'était forgée un caractère d'acier. Son corps potelé avait perdu de ses rondeurs et affiné. Non par un régime mais juste avec sa croissance. En trois ans, elle était passée d'un mètre cinquante six à un mètre quatre vingt. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'elle avait un retard de croissance. Elle avait pris soin de sa peau, travailler ses cheveux. Et grâce à ces efforts, elle avait pu accéder au stade de mannequin renommé en Italie et aussi en Espagne. Sa morphologie était pour beaucoup mais son nouveau caractère aussi. Mordant, têtue et un peu froide d'apparence. Mais jamais hautaine, arrogante ou de la méchanceté gratuite. Jamais. Elle ne voulait ressembler à ses anciens tortionnaires.

 _Refuser et devoir patienter deux ans avant de reprendre sa passion ? Ou alors accepter de retourner en Angleterre pendant un an ?_

Le pour et le contre défilèrent dans son cerveau. Au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion, elle soupira une énième fois avant de se tourner vers Eddy. L'elfe de maison avait pris le petit repose pied pour chaise et mangeait des petits gâteaux. Morceaux pour morceaux. Cette scène simple lui remit du baume au cœur. Les elfes de maison italiens ou encore espagnol n'avaient pas la même position que ceux des anglais. Ils étaient aussi pas payé. Néanmoins, il avait droit à un étage juste pour eux, à un jour de repos et était un peu comme l'ombre et les confidents de leurs maîtres. Et ils avaient le sang chaud des italiens / espagnols. Situation comique en vue, elle pourra vous en assurer.

\- Je pars quand si j'accepte ? _fit t'elle en rompant le silence._

\- Le 12 septembre juste après votre interview Duchesse, _s'écria t'il tout joyeux._ Mais pas tout seule, d _éclara t'il malicieux._

Ce qui a pour but de raviver l'étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle croisa les jambes et se pencha délicatement vers son ami elfe. Ses boucles noirs tombèrent à l'avant et elle souffla sur sa frange.

\- Duchesse Fransceca. Mademoiselle Alessia et miss Elena vous accompagne en Angleterre, _fit il_. Et votre simple serviteur,  
Eddy vous accompagne aussi, _ajouta t'il excité_

Elle sauta sur ses pieds avant d'attraper son elfe de maison. Et tourner en rond faisant éclater de rire le petit être. Si Alessia " la grande bouche " pour être poli et Elena " la extravagante " venaient, le voyage s'annonçait mouvementé. Ces deux amies la connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avait enduré son retour avec elle. Et avait autant envie qu'elle de se venger.

 _Vous voulez que je vous explique quelques choses ? Quand une italienne / espagnole se venge c'est douloureux.  
_ _Mais quand on rajoute une italienne et une espagnole pure source en plus,  
_ _un conseil : fuyez._

* Voila voila mon premier chapitre, il est court mais c'est un peu comme un prologue. Il sert juste d'introduction pour présenter un peu l'histoire ;)

* Merci d'avoir pris la peine de le lire ce premier post et ...

~ à la prochaine ~


End file.
